Surpresas de natal
by thegabibarbosa
Summary: Depois de passar uma noite com Edward Cullen, Bella é abandonada. Se passam 7 anos e Edward esta de volta para passar o natal com sua família e descobrir que deixou grande pedaço de si mesmo para trás.


"Eu sei que você vai embora pela manhã, quando acordar.

Me deixe com alguma prova de que isso não foi um sonho"

The only exception - Paramore

- Bella? – uma voz me chamou enquanto eu olhava atentamente a prateleira a minha frente, ainda perdida em meus pensamentos eu apenas me voltei ao ouvir meu nome completo. – Isabella Swan?

- Oi? – respondi em duvida olhando em direção a voz. A linda Rosálie Cullen me olhava atentamente, e meu coração se acelerou diante do inesperado encontro, eu tinha dois grandes motivos que estavam agora mesmo na seção de doces, para me manter longe dos Cullens que não fossem Esme e Carlisle.

- Nossa, você não mudou nada. – lê-se continua a mesma nerd perdida de sempre. – Mas o que você faz em Forks? Eu sempre achei que você fosse se formar em jornalismo e que logo ouviríamos algo sobre um livro seu virando _best seller._ Veio passar o final de ano com seu pai?

- Meu pai morreu há dois anos. – disse com a garganta apertada, me sentindo cada vez mais desconfortável com a nossa conversa, e também morrendo de medo que meus dois "motivos" viessem ate mim agora. – E eu moro aqui, acabei não saindo de Forks. – dei de ombros fingindo não me importar com o assunto, por mais que isso me ferisse profundamente, eu faria tudo novamente para ter meus anjinhos há meu lado.

- Nossa, eu sinto muito. – me olhou com pesar, não deixando claro pelo que sentia muito, provavelmente pelos dois, quando se é alguém como Rosálie Cullen, morar em um lugar como Forks para sempre era algo totalmente impensável.

- Tudo bem, estou feliz com a minha escolha. - o que era totalmente verdade, eu estava muito feliz por tê-los tido, por mais difícil que isso tivesse sido, e que ainda era.

- Então com quem você vai passar o.. – começou a dizer quando um lindo garotinho de uns 5 anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes e uma garotinha de cabelos levemente ruivos e olhos azuis se aproximaram de nós carregando todos os doces que podiam.

- Mãe, o Nick não me deixou pegar o novo sucrilhos das meninas superpoderosas. – disse a menina com seus olhinhos azuis brilhando com as lagrimas.

- Claro, né? O Lucas tirou o maior sarro de mim quando dormiu lá em casa e viu que eu comia isso de manhã. Esse é mil vezes melhor.- sorriu orgulhosamente mostrando para mim a embalagem com o homem aranha, seu então super herói favorito.

- Allie, você sabe que essa é a vez do seu irmão escolher o sucrilhos, eu simplesmente me recuso a ter novamente essa conversa com você dois. – respondi os encarando seriamente, e depois voltei meus olhos para Rosálie, que me encarava totalmente perplexa. – Me desculpe, esses dois são terríveis quando resolvem discutir, mesmo que seja por bobagens. Rosálie, esses são Alicia e Nicholas, meus filhos. Allie e Nick, essa é Rosálie Cullen, uma amiga da mamãe de muito tempo. – os dois sorriram de carinhosamente.

- Cullen como o vovô Carlisle? – perguntou Nick a olhando curiosamente, exatamente como o pai fazia quando queria saber algo. Eu engoli em seco e assenti esperando, inutilmente, que ela não ligasse os pontos. Carlisle e Esme deveriam ter me avisado que ela viria para eu sumir da cidade por uns tempos.

- Sim, ela é filha do vovô Carlisle e da vovó Esme? – Alicia também a olhou curiosa. – Como nosso papai? – dizer que meu coração disparou e minhas mãos começaram a disparar seria brincadeira, por um momento achei que fosse desmaiar, e acredite em mim, eu NUNCA desmaio.

- Si-sim. – disse com a voz tremida, mais a convicção de que jamais mentiria a meus filhos, Rosálie me olhava cada vez mais assustada.

- Como nossa tia? – o olhar de meus anjinhos era de pura adoração agora, eles SEMPRE tinham querido uma tia ou tio, assim como a um pai.

- Se ela quiser sim. – disse me esforçando para manter a calma, afinal quem diria que uma simples viagem ao mercado daria em algo assim?

- Você quer ser nossa tia? – perguntou Nick, o que geralmente era porta voz da minha dupla de pestinhas. E para a minha total perplexidade Rosálie sorriu, isso mesmo, SORRIU. Eu podia contar nos dedos ás vezes que a tinha visto sorrir desde que a conhecia, que tinha sido minha vida toda.

- Eu adoraria ser a tia de vocês. – ela se abaixou ao nível deles e os analisou longamente, certamente notando o quanto eram parecidos com a sua família. – Mais preciso ter uma conversinha com a mãe de vocês. Bella?

- Vamos para casa. - anunciei sabendo que não poderia fugir dela, pelo menos não era _ele, _me consolei internamente.

XX

- Me de uma, apenas uma razão para eu não ligar agora mesmo para Edward em Londres e contar sobre eles. – Rosálie me encarou com os dentes trincados, seus lindos olhos azuis como os da minha filha me fuzilavam. Nós tínhamos passado pelo caixa no mercado, pois eu realmente precisava dos produtos e não teria tempo para isso depois, e nos dirigimos a minha casa, que tinha sido a casa do meu pai, a casa onde eu cresci. Eu levei as crianças para o quarto que dividiam, e que era o meu antigo quarto e liguei um filme para distrai-los. Nesse exato estávamos na cozinha enquanto eu preparava no jantar.

- Eles são meus, meus Rosálie. Pode ficar brava o quanto quiser, isso não vai mudar. Foi seu irmão que deixou uma garota de 18 anos totalmente apaixonada por ele para trás, e outra, Edward sempre disse que não queria filhos, tipo NUNCA. Eu fiz o meu melhor, ok? Deixei de lado os meus sonhos, fiz faculdade à distância, A DISTÂNCIA. Acho que você sabe o que esse tipo de coisa significa no meu mundo, lutei como uma condenada para cuidar de dois bebês, estudar, trabalhar e ajudar Charlie que ficou doente logo depois do nascimento deles. Sabe como foi difícil para mim, sozinha com o coração partido e não podendo fracassar por que todos dependiam de mim? Sem Alice, Angela, Jacob e os seus pais eu nunca teria conseguido. Então não venha você, com sua vida perfeita me recriminar. – apontei o dedo em sua cara quase chorando.

- Calma, ok? Me desculpe. – me lançou um olhar magoado. – Eu não pensei em tudo isso, foi o choque. Você fez um trabalho incrível, mesmo pelo pouco que eu vi. Os dois são sensacionais, eu finalmente entendi por que mamãe e papai se recusam a sair daqui. E acho que se eles concordaram em manter segredo de Edward, também posso. –sorriu. – Meu irmão sempre foi um saco mesmo, principalmente sobre crianças. Mais agora eu quero ser a tia Rose, principalmente por que logo eles terão um priminho ou priminha. - apontou para a barriga ainda lisa.

- Você esta grávida?

-Sim, 6 semanas. – sorriu novamente. – Emmett, esta louco de felicidade.

- Emmett Mc Carty do high school?

- Sim, nos casamos há dois anos, pouco depois da faculdade da faculdade. E foi pela gravidez que resolvemos nos mudar para mais perto dos meus pais e dos dele, estamos morando em Seattle a uma semana, e viemos passar o natal e ano novo aqui de surpresa.

- Fico feliz por você e ele, sempre os achei um casal perfeito. Assim como Allie e o Jazz.

- Eles moram por aqui, não é? Mamãe falou que casaram a alguns anos.

- Sim, quando Alice descobriu que eu estava grávida transferiu seu curso de NY para Seattle e me ajudou durante toda a gravidez e quando os meninos nasceram. Alicia ganhou esse nome em homenagem a madrinha e Angela escolheu o nome do Nick, ambas me ajudaram muito. Foi Jacob quem me levou para o hospital. Seu pai juntou dois mais dois quando os viu na maternidade e quando veio comigo se prontificou. Sua mãe chorou como um bebê quando os viu pela primeira vez, assim como Charlie que cuidou de mim enquanto seu coração aguentou. Eu não poderia pedir mais ajuda.

- Fico feliz em saber que as coisas deram certo, a seu próprio modo. Mais você pode me explicar como você e meu irmão.. er ... ficaram juntos? Achei que você e Alice fossem ás únicas que não tinham uma quedinha por ele.

- Eu sempre o amei. – disse corada. - Mais diferente das outras, sabia que Edward, 4 anos mais velho do que a gente jamais iria querer nada com uma coleguinha de sua irmã menor. No baile tudo foi diferente, ele tinha ido para ver uns conhecidos e ficar de olho em você, lembra? E Alice tinha me forçado a ir, mesmo sem um par. Assim que o vi, depois de 4 anos que ele estava em Londres eu bebi um pouco e me aproximei. Nós começamos a conversar e quando ele viu que eu não tinha um par, me chamou para dançar. Acho que estávamos bêbados, por que quando acordei na manhã seguinte eu estava nua em um quarto de motel, com a apenas uma bilhete dele me pedindo desculpas por tudo. Um Maldito bilhete. Um mês depois estava gravida. Ele realmente tinha me deixado algo como lembrança daquela noite.

- E você nunca o procurou?

- Sim, no mesmo dia que acordei. Ele apenas repetiu o que dizia no bilhete e me disse que tinha ficado noivo de uma garota chamada Tânia, o que mais eu poderia fazer?

- Meu irmão foi um canalha com você Bella, não sei como Alice ou seu pai não ameaçaram mata-lo. – me deu um sorriso cumplice e eu retribui pela primeira vez naquela tarde.

- Eles quiseram, e Jake também, mais eu não queria meus filhos órfãos. – sorrimos novamente e ouvimos os passos da escada enquanto a campainha tocava.

- Mãe, é a dinda e o dindo. – entraram na cozinha gritando, seguidos por Alice e Jasper.

- Rosálie? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo me olhando em pânico e indo em sua direção cumprimenta-la.

- Ela nos pegou no flagra fazendo compras. – dei de ombros com um sorriso e ambos relaxaram, eram muito protetores comigo e com as crianças, principalmente depois que Charlie morreu.

- Que cheiro maravilhoso é esse? – Jazz perguntou pegando Nick no colo e vindo me dar um beijo.

- Lasanha. Foi o que consegui fazer enquanto falava com Rose, temos carne assada também, não sabia que viriam por isso não deu para fazer nada especial.

- Como se nós viéssemos aqui só pela comida. – Alice sorriu com minha filha no colo, mais teve que se sentar por causa da imensa barriga de sete meses.

- Tem mesmo um bebê ai dentro? – perguntou Alicia curiosa e Nick e aproximou para senti-lo chutar.

- Tem sim, lembra que sua mamãe explicou que o Dindo colocou uma sementinha dentro da minha barriga? – perguntou Alice fazendo carinho nos cabelinhos de ambos, eu sabia que ela os amava como se fossem seus, assim como eu amaria o filhinho dela.

- Bom, eu acho que tenho que ir. O pessoal vai ficar preocupado com minha demora.

- Já tia? – perguntou Nick se aproximando dela, logo seguido pela irmã.

- Sim, mais acho que podíamos passar o natal todos juntos como nos velhos tempos. Tudo bem por você Bella?

-Claro. – sorri, e Jasper e Alice me acompanharam. – Já tínhamos combinado de passar o natal com seus pais, fazemos isso todo ano.

- Por isso eles só iam nos ver no ano novo. - comentou indignada. – Finalmente entendi o por que do papai "trabalhar" em todas as festividades dos últimos anos.

Eu a levei ate a porta e voltei para a cozinha para ter mais um maravilhoso jantar com minha linda família.

XX

A noite de natal chegou rápida e muito fria, apesar de lindamente vestidos, só se podia ver os olhos e os narizes dos meus bebês por baixo de todos os casacos, luvas, gorros e cachecóis. Eu sempre tinha sido muito neurótica sobre a saúde deles, o que geralmente nos levava a consultas pelo menos 3 vezes por semana com Carlisle, o único que ainda tinha paciência comigo no hospital, os outros só me atendiam por que ele era o dono do lugar.

Surgiu uma manchinha em Alicia, eu a levava ao pronto socorro ás 2 da manhã, chorando desesperada para descobrir que tinha sido uma picada de inseto. Nick fez um barulho estranho enquanto dormia, lá vamos nós para descobrir que ele apenas estava deitado de mau jeito, e assim por diante. Eu sempre tinha sido um pouco hipocondríaca e quando eles nasceram passei a ter todo o medo direcionado para ambos.

Por isso não foi nenhuma surpresa para Esme vê-los assim quando abriu a porta de sua casa na noite de natal, ela ate sorriu quando viu que eu estava de jeans e um casaco qualquer, nem me preocupando com o frio e sem ter tido tempo para me arrumar. Ambas sabíamos que Alice piraria ao me ver.

- Quem são esses pequenos monstrinhos parados na minha porta na véspera de natal? – perguntou divertida.

- Somos nós vovó. – responderam em uníssono com uma risadinha.

- O que a mãe de vocês aprontou dessa vez, en? – perguntou nos dando passagem.

- Você como a mamãe é. – Nick respondeu enquanto ajudava a irmã e se livrar dos casacos e tudo mais, revirando os olhos exatamente como Edward fazia.

- Sei, e como sei. – ela sorriu para mim. – Olhe para vocês. – ela admirou as roupas que eu tinha escolhido. Calça jeans, camiseta de malha verde e tênis adidas para Nick e um lindo vestido Azul com meias brancas e sapato boneca para Allie. As roupas realçavam os olhos de ambos e eles pareciam uma pequena miniatura do que Rose e Edward tinham sido, mudando apenas a cor dos cabelos.

- Eu sei. – respondi com um suspiro, colocando minha bolsa gigante da mesinha do hall e levando minha torta de morango(favorita de todos os Cullens, incluindo meus filhos) para a cozinha.

- Hum, torta de morango. – Carlisle me encarava da entrada da cozinha divertido. – Dia longo?

- Com esses dois pestinhas perto do natal? Você ainda me pergunta? – apontei minha roupa e cabelos totalmente bagunçados.

- Você é uma mãe incrível. Nós nunca duvidamos disso, sabe? – me deu uma abraço paternal e um beijo no rosto. – E agora eu te aconselharia a ir para o seu quarto aqui, tomar um bom banho e se arrumar antes que Alice e Jasper cheguem. – Assenti me dirigindo as escadas quando a campainha tocou. Como eu me sentia em casa quando estava aqui, e podia ouvir as risadas de Esme e meus filhos na sala, me dirigi a porta e quase morri quando vi quem estava lá.

- Surpresa. – Sorriu para mim e assim que notou quem era fez uma careta de confusão. – Bella? O que esta fazendo aqui no natal? - isso foi tudo o que pude ouvir antes de tudo ficar escuro.

XX

- Bella? Querida, acorde. – senti as mãos gentis do homem que eu considerava meu segundo pai passando pelo meu rosto. Abri os olhos lentamente e seus olhos azuis me encaravam preocupados, assim como um par de olhos verdes e outro de azuis que se aproximaram ao notar que eu tinha acordado.

- Mãe, a senhora esta bem? – Nick perguntou segurando minha mão e me olhando assustado.

- Nós ficamos muito preocupados. – Alicia fez carinho no meu rosto com os olhinhos cheios de lagrimas.

- Eu estou bem meus amores, a mamãe só se assustou.

- Todos nós, eu te garanto. –Carlisle se preocupou em me assegurar. – Ele jamais demonstrou qualquer interesse em vir nos visitar, vê-lo entrar na sala com você nos braços foi certamente um choque. Esme quase desmaiou, e agora esta lá embaixo tentando explicar tudo, com a ajuda de Rose e Emmett que desceram pouco depois do seu desmaio.

- Ele sabe? – perguntei abraçando meu filhos, e inalando seu doce perfume que sempre me acalmava.

- Parece estar juntando os pontos, as crianças, suas fotos pela nossa casa, elas terem corrido para você gritando mãe e tudo mais. Ele parecia estar enlouquecendo quando te deixou aqui e eu pedi para que descesse. – assenti. – Mas Bella, esse desmaio não foi apenas por causa do susto, você tem trabalhado muito, e os pequenos tem acabado com suas forças. Nós já conversamos sobre sua anemia e tudo mais, sabe que tem que se cuidar.

- Sim, e me desculpe por todo esse trabalho. – comecei a me levantar devagar e percebi que estava em meu quarto, ou melhor, o quarto que eu usava quando dormíamos na casa, o antigo quarto de Edward que permanecia exatamente como ele tinha deixado mais de 10 anos atrás. – Eu acho que vou tomar um banho e me preparar para a inquisição. – dei um suspiro de após beijos em meus filhos que saíram com o avô, me dirigi ao banheiro.

XX

Após um longo banho e algum tempo secando meu cabelo e me maquiando para não ter que ouvir merda de Alice também, eu sai do banheiro apenas de roupão, na esperança de achar algum vestido bonito nas roupas que eu deixava aqui, a pedido de Esme. Não foi com tanta surpresa assim que eu o encontrei sentado em minha/sua cama a minha espera.

- Me de um motivo, apenas um, pelo qual eu não devo estrangula-la nesse exato momento. – me encarou furioso vindo na minha direção.

- Eu tenho dois filhos para criar. – disse com um sorriso pálido tentando colocar alguma distancia entre nós dois.

- Hahaha, tão engraçada Isabella. – disse sarcasticamente, e voltou a me fuzilar com os olhos.- Como você pode esconder algo assim de mim? E ainda enfiar a minha família no meio das suas mentiras?

- Eu não menti, apenas omiti. E pergunto o mesmo, como você pode seduzir uma garota 4 anos mais nova e virgem, para abandona-la em um motel na manhã seguinte, como a uma vagabunda, estando noivo? – ele empalideceu e deu dois passos atrás como se tivesse levado um tapa, o que eu acho que realmente deveria.

- Então essa foi sua forma de se vingar de mim? Esconder meus filhos?

- São MEUS filhos, você é só o cara do esperma, ok? E você sempre deixou claro que não queria filhos, por que eu deveria achar que com eles seria diferente?

- Por que eles são seus também, droga.- ele gritou e voltou a se aproximar. – São nossos, e eu não posso nem pensar em tudo o que você passou para cria-los ate agora.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – respondi cruzando os braços na defensiva, a resposta dele tinha de deixado muito abalada, mais do que eu jamais deixaria transparecer.

- Esse é o problema Bella, isso é da minha conta. Eu quase enlouqueço, só de pensar em tudo o que você teve que deixar de fazer, por minha culpa. Eu era o experiente naquela noite, deveria ter protegido você. – deu um suspiro cansado e se afastou, sentando na cama novamente.- Você ao menos conseguiu fazer faculdade?

-Sim. – respondi em um sussurro. – A distância. – ele soltou um gemido, afinal sabia que eu tinha conseguido bolsa em 5 das 8 Ivy League, todos esperavam de mim um futuro brilhante. E apesar de ser uma boa jornalista terminando seu mestrado, eu não tinha muito para onde crescer em Forks. Mesmo o lançamento dos meus ate agora 3 livros tinham sido com um heterônimo e apenas Alice e Jacob sabiam que eu era Marie Carrol, a nova queridinha de romances jovem adulto. Quem olhasse minha vida, me acharia apenas uma garota que estragou sua vida com um erro fatal, eu olhava minha vida e ainda não sabia exatamente como as coisas seriam.

- Onde? – fechou os olhos e franziu a testa.

- Seattle, Angela e Charlie cuidavam dos bebês para que eu pudesse frequentar as aulas 2 vezes por semana. Fui a primeira da classe, e já estou terminando meu mestrado, graças a sua mãe que fica de olho neles pra mim.

- No que você se formou? – isso já estava parecendo uma entrevista de emprego, mais resolvi responder, era muito melhor do que ele dizendo que iria me estrangular.

- Jornalismo, mais estou fazendo mestrado em literatura e escrita criativa, e antes que você pergunte eu trabalho no jornal de Port Angeles, e tenho um espaço para crônicas no jornal de domingo de Seattle e em algumas revistas. Tenho muito tempo com as crianças por que faço a maior parte do meu trabalho em casa. – ele assentiu.

- Como foi?

- Assustador, e ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso. Eu gostava de você, sempre tinha gostado e saber que tinha um pedacinho de você dentro de mim foi incrível. Todos me ajudaram e graças a eles hoje eu tenho dois filhos maravilhosos e toda uma vida pela frente.

- Você se arrepende? De ter dormido comigo sabe?

- Nunca. Dormir com você trouxe meus filhos para mim, eu teria feito tudo novamente.

- Me desculpe ter te deixado lá, eu estava com medo, você era apenas uma criança e eu me aproveitei.

- Esquece, eu já esqueci. – disse calmamente, mesmo que calma fosse a ultima coisa que eu sentia naquele momento, fui ate o closet e comecei a revirar minhas roupas em busca de um vestido. Achei um vestido preto bem justo e um par de botas de cano curto com meias de seda pretas, e me lembrei que Esme tinha me dado de presente e eu nem tinha levado para casa, sabendo que não teria onde usar.

Voltei para o banheiro e me vesti rapidamente, feliz por evitar pelo menos um problema nessa noite. O vestido era um pouco mais justo do que eu gostava e meio curto, mais não tendo muito o que fazer sobre isso, sai do banheiro e me dirigi a porta para ver como meus filhos estavam, já era por volta de 22:30 e logo a ceia começaria.

- Você vai descer assim? – me perguntou com uma voz meio esganiçada.

- Sim, é o único vestido que tenho aqui e foi presente da sua mãe, ela vai ficar feliz. – dei de ombros, e quando iria girar a maçaneta da porta, suas mãos grandes me pegaram.

- Primeiro eu quero, não, eu preciso fazer uma coisa.

- O que?

- Isso. – e me beijou.

Posso dizer que o tempo realmente parou quando ele fez isso? Sabe o que é amar alguém por toda a sua vida? Ter sonhado a vida toda com apenas uma pessoa? Eu tinha passado boa parte da minha infância e toda a minha adolescência sonhando acordada com ele, e quando achei que poderíamos ficar juntos, ele se foi e por mais clichê que isso seja, levou junto boa parte do meu coração. Uma parte que eu sabia que jamais estaria comigo novamente se nós não estivéssemos juntos, o que eu achei que jamais aconteceria novamente.

E no exato momento em que seus lábios tocaram os meus, a parte que eu tinha perdido do meu coração à quase 7 anos pareceu voltar a seu lugar dentro de mim, e eu me senti completa como não sentia a muito tempo, talvez como nunca tinha sentido, afinal agora eu tinha meus filhos comigo também, e alguma realização profissional.

E quando o beijo acabou e nós ficamos com a testa colada, tentando controlar nossas respirações e batimentos, eu senti medo, medo que a parte do meu coração que tinha retornado depois de tanto tempo fosse embora novamente, que ele fosse embora novamente, o que seria de mim? Ou pior de Nick e Allie? Eles já deveriam saber que ele era o seu pai, Eu e Esme tínhamos mostrado fotos dele para eles quando perguntaram dele.

- Você conversou com as crianças? –perguntei em um sussurro.

- Você diz depois que eles perguntaram se eu era o pai deles? – perguntou e eu abri os olhos e dei um passo a trás tentando colocar alguma distância entre nós.

- O que você respondeu? – comecei a roer minha unha nervosamente.

- Minha mãe e Rosálie as levaram para a sala para mostrar um presente ou algo assim, mais eu ia dizer que sim. Qualquer um que tenha visto eu ou a Rose quando criança saberia que eles são meus.

-Isso vai ser um horror quando você for embora. – respondi irritada. – Como eu vou explicar isso?

- Eu nem sei se vou embora, como posso te deixar sozinha com meus filhos?

- MEUS, eles são meus. Não quero nada de você, desistiu de nós quando foi embora da primeira vez.

- Então teremos de ir aos tribunais para ver isso.

- Eu jamais perdoaria você por fazer algo assim, quer que eu o odeie?

- Não Bella, eu... – começou a dizer com uma voz cansada quando Esme bateu na porta e entro no quarto.

- Vocês não podem fazer isso em outro momento e em outro lugar? Alice, esta quase vindo aqui e você sabe que ela não pode passar nervoso por causa da gravidez, Bella. E é véspera de natal, já esta na hora da ceia e as crianças estão quase dormindo. – nos encarou reprovadora e ambos abaixamos a cabeça como as duas crianças levando bronca que éramos.

- Ok, mãe. – Edward disse resignado. – Mais isso ainda não acabou. – apontou para mim e saiu do quarto.

- De algum tempo a ele, Bella. Sei que as coisas vão melhorar. – eu assenti e nós duas nos dirigimos a sala de jantar.

XX

Nosso jantar se passou da forma mais calma que se podia esperar devido a situação, Edward ficava encarando a mim e as crianças do outro lado da mesa, mais nenhum comentário foi feito e meu anjinhos estavam cansados demais para fazer alguma pergunta sobre seu suposto Pai, o que eu agradeci.

Assim que todos terminaram a ceia, eu e Esme tiramos a mesa enquanto Alice e Jasper colocavam meus filhos na cama, os outros ficaram conversando na sala. Assim que terminei a de lavar a louça subi para meu quarto na esperança de me livrar do resto de nossa conversa pelo máximo de tempo possível.

Estava tirando o vestido quando a porta se abri de modo abrupto, Edward começou a me encarar entre surpresa e desejo, seus olhos escurecendo ao passar por todo o meu corpo e de repente eu me senti quente, a corrente elétrica que tinha passado por nós tanto tempo atrás estava de volta a toda potencia.

Pareceu uma eternidade o tempo que ele levou para se aproximar e sem trocar uma palavra sequer estávamos nos beijando novamente, de modo insano e apaixonado, como se um não pudesse suportar mais nenhum segundo sem outro. Logo eu estava sendo jogada na cama e voltávamos a fazer a dança de amor que a tanto tempo tinha deixado de existir entre ambos.

XX

Acordei na manhã seguinte me sentindo estranhamente feliz, eu sentia um corpo próximo ao meu na cama e um braço sobre mim de modo possessivo. Imagens da noite anterior me tomaram e consegui por pouco sufocar o grito que queria sair da minha garganta.

La estava eu novamente em uma situação comprometedora, e eu tinha me esquecido que minha vida poderia ser mudada e que junto a vida de meus bebes também estava em jogo. Como pude cair nesse joguinho de sedução novamente? Como ele conseguia fazer isso comigo? Me esquecer de tudo e todos a nossa volta, não me importar com as consequências.

Levantei de supetão e após um banho rápido coloquei a mesma roupa com que tinha chegado na noite anterior, eu tinha que escapar daqui rápido e sabia que Esme entenderia , eu faria qualquer coisa pelos meus filhos, eles eram minha prioridade e eu não tinha mentido quando disse na noite anterior que Edward tinha perdido a sua chance quando me deixou naquela manhã, o único modo de eu perdoa-lo por isso seria se ele deixasse tudo para trás por mim e pelas crianças e morasse aqui em Forks, coisa que eu sei que ele jamais faria, afinal sempre odiou morar aqui e escolheu a faculdade o mais longe possível, o que para era outro continente.

Acordei as crianças e as vesti rapidamente, pequei as coisas de quarto e sem dar tempo para eles fazerem perguntas descemos as escadas rapidamente.

- Estão aqui – Esme nos esperava no hall com três sacolas imensas. – Todos os seus presentes e deles, eu sei que você tem que ir e não podia negar isso a eles.

- Obrigado. – disse a abraçando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim. – Obrigado por me entender.

- Eu faria o mesmo se fosse você querida, nós somos leoas quando se trata dos nossos bebês.

- Obrigado vovó Esme – Nick disse a abraçando e logo foi seguido pela irmã.

Nós logo saímos da casa em direção ao volvo prata que um dia tinha sido de Edward, o único presente que eu aceitei dos Cullens, por realmente precisar de um veiculo para carrega-los, Edward o tinha deixado quando foi para a faculdade e ganhado um outro muito mais caro.

Nós chegamos em casa minutos depois e eu fechei a porta e as cortinas para que todos pensassem que tínhamos viajado.

Eu e as crianças passamos quase toda a manhã na cozinha entre preparar nosso café da manhã e come-lo, assim que todos estávamos satisfeitos a algazarra real começou.

Todos começaram a abrir seus presentes, Alicia ganhou uma casa da Barbie que sozinha tinha tomado uma das gigantes sacolas, seguida de varias Barbies e Kens, roupas e acessórios de todo o tipo, minha sala ficou uma bagunça quando ela começou a abrir tudo e brincar. Nick ganhou Nintendo Wii que ele vinha querendo a tanto tempo e muitos jogos, correu para instalar na TV da sala e logo eles estavam entretidos.

Passei o resto do dia a os seguintes nessa rotina, nós brincávamos e quando não aguentava mais eu escrevia algumas coisas e enviava aos jornais, não recebi nenhuma ligação que não fosse de Alice e uma de Esme dizendo que ele tinha ido embora.

Tentei realmente não chorar, mas tive que admitir que eu esperava que ele viesse atrás de mim e nossos filhos de dissesse que queria ficar conosco para sempre, uma parte de mim sempre teria a esperança dele mudar de ideia, uma parte de mim sempre seria a tola apaixonada.

As semanas começaram a passar em uma incrível velocidade, tudo parecia de volta ao normal, as crianças já não perguntavam do homem que tinham conhecido no Natal e Alice me perdoo por ter fugido naquela manhã.

Apenas uma coisa tinha mudado eu descobri quando fui ao médico e recebi o mesmo resultado de quase 7 anos atrás, eu estava gravida novamente, e sozinha. O cretino não havia usado proteção novamente e eu tinha que arcar com as consequências.

Voltei para casa já fazendo os planos para a nova vida que estava se formando em mim novamente, mas um pedaço de nós dois, eu me perguntava se tivesse muitos filhos dele um dia seria como se ele estivesse a meu lado, talvez um dia eu descobrisse.

XX

- Estou grávida, de novo – disse e todos na sala pararam de respirar. Jacob, Leah, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper e o filho deles Lucas.

- Oque? – Alice gritou.

- Nós dormimos juntos no natal e aconteceu. – dei de ombros tentando fingir que não era uma informação relevante.

- Vocês dois são uns idiotas mesmo. – Rose disse, saindo do transe e passou a mão por sua barriga de agora 5 meses.

- E o que você pretende fazer? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Nada muito relevante, vou comprar uma nova cadeirinha para o quarto e transformar o sótão em um quarto para as crianças, deixando o deles para o bebê. – fiz carinho em minha barriga de 4 meses bem escondida pela bata que estava usando.

- Ainda não entendo por que não contar para ele. – Emmett disse e eu o fuzilei com os olhos.

- Ele foi embora, mesmo sabendo sobre Nick e Allie. Por que iria se preocupar com mais um?

- Só posso dizer que iremos te apoiar querida, sempre. E eu fico muito feliz por mais um netinho maravilhoso estar a caminho. – Esme disse vindo me abraçar, seguida por Alice e Rose.

- Pode contar com a gente para o que der e vier. – Alice disse chorosa.

- Sempre. – Rose disse tentando engolir o choro.

-Nós vamos estar aqui para te levar ao hospital de novo, e cuidar das crianças. – Jacob e Leah sua esposa me abraçaram também, e logo todos da sala estavam a meu lado meio chorosos.

XX

Então em uma tarde comum, eu estava escrevendo sentada em meu quarto quando a campainha tocou. Sai da cama achando que Alice tinha esquecido alguma coisa ao sair com as crianças.

- O que foi agora Alice? – perguntei ao abrir a porta e quase desmaiei ao ver quem estava parado na mina frente tão surpreso quanto eu, apesar de não ser pelos mesmos motivos.

- Grávida? Sério que você escondeu isso de mim novamente? – falou furioso, e eu apenas abri mais a porta para deixa-lo entrar.

- Achei que esse tipo de informação não seria do seu interesse. – dei de ombros me sentando no sofá da sala e ele apenas me encarou.

- É meu?

- Claro. – disse, sabendo que não adiantaria mentir. – Estou de 5 meses, faça as contas gênio.

- Então é claro que era do meu interesse.

- Você foi embora da ultima vez sabendo de tudo. E isso. – apontei minha barriga. – É culpa sua, foi você que não usou proteção, de novo.

- Desculpa. – deu um suspiro cansado e se sentou do meu lado, segurando minha mão.- E eu só fui embora daquele jeito por que recebi uma ligação, Tânia minha ex-noiva tinha tentado de matar e eu era o único contato que eles conseguiram.

- Ah. – foi tudo o que pude dizer. – Então por que não voltou antes?

- Tinha um contrato com o hospital que eu trabalhava e ele terminou só semana passada, eu só estava esperando isso para voltar para você e as crianças. Achei que ia fazer uma surpresa e como sempre quem me surpreendeu foi você. – ele deu um beijo na minha testa. – Adoro o fato de você carregar o meu bebê, querida, mais vamos ter que nos cuidar para ficar só nesses, ok?

- Nos cuidar? – perguntei confusa, meu coração batendo a mil por hora.

- Amo você Bella, e amo as crianças por que são uma parte de nós, nosso amor.

- Desde quando você me ama?

- Não vou mentir para você e dizer que foi sempre. Eu gostava de você e a admirava, mas me apaixonei naquela noite. Você estava tão linda e conversava comigo de verdade sabe? Não era só mais um rostinho bonito que queria ir para acama comigo, quando eu vi já estávamos nos beijando e uma coisa levou a outra. Quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte, bem. Eu fiquei com medo, tinha prometido nunca me apaixonar, e fiquei boa parte da manhã só olhando você dormir e a achando perfeita. Quando eu vi o que estava fazendo corri para longe, quando eu percebi o que tinha feito já era tarde. Achei que você tinha ido para alguma faculdade e sumido, mamãe nunca falava de você e hoje eu entendo o por que. Casa comigo?

- Oque? – gritei assustada inda tentando entender tudo o que ele tinha dito.

- Podemos morar juntos se você não quiser casar agora, mas não vejo por que, já temos filhos e logo outro vai chegar. Quero passar o máximo de tempo possível com vocês, Carlisle me ofereceu uma ótima vaga no hospital e..

- Calma, me deixa ver se eu entendi. Você me ama? – ele assentiu. – Quer casar comigo? – assentiu de novo. – Ama nossos filhos?

- Claro, amor. – me abraçou. – Sabia que você fica linda assim toda Gravida?

- Gorda você quer dizer.

- Gravida e linda. – me deu um selinho e minha ficha começou a cair. Poderiam todos os meus desejos mais secretos estarem virando realidade? – Então vai casar comigo?

- Vou. – me aprecei em assegurar. – E você vai passar o resto das nossas vidas me fazendo feliz. – sorri.

- Com todo o prazer minha cara Bella, todo prazer. – Ele sorriu antes de me beijar de novo.


End file.
